


Hairpins

by cowboysrgay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Hanzo, Bi Hanzo, Friends to Lovers, Hanzo isn't clueless, Just nervous, M/M, Mentions of Past One-Sided Hanzo Shimada/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Undercover, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrgay/pseuds/cowboysrgay
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are assigned to a undercover mission. Normally it would be a breeze but Hanzo's harboring a crush on Jesse.





	Hairpins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flirtyhanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtyhanzo/gifts).



> Okay, so I didn't write in Jesse's accent because a) grew up far away from the south so my grasp on his accent is poor, b) I find it easier to read when there isn't a ton of apostrophes trying to show how his accent is. Hanzo's outfit is based off traditional Japanese clothing, so if I messed up please tell me. I tried to write it correctly. This is a gift to tophanzo because I was inspired a few weeks ago to write (and finish) this (very) short fic. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.   
> EDIT: When uploading I accidentally forgot the beginning but it's all fixed now!

Hanzo’s silent running over of his bow and it’s upkeep, but he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He set his bow down. “Athena, who is it?” he asked, the AI Winston—and most everyone else—were fond of. 

“Agent Seventy-Six wishes to update you on the undercover mission Jesse McCree and you are to go on.” Hanzo sighed softly and opened the door. He didn’t know him very well, Soldier 76 wasn’t that social with anyone except Ana, as they seemed to have been very good friends before rejoining Overwatch.

“The mission date has been moved up, gather your stuff and meet with Agent Symmetra. She has your and McCree’s outfits for the gala,” Hanzo nodded as a response to his orders. 

“Thank you for informing me. I will be there in a few minutes,” He said, before shutting the door, but only after he got an acknowledging nod from Soldier. He didn’t want to be rude, even if they only worked together occasionally. 

As Hanzo gathered his things, he hoped that the mission would go well. He wasn’t new to acting, but he’d never gone undercover with McCree, only Satya. Also, the factor that Hanzo was harboring a crush on the cowboy, but wasn’t sure how to break it to him. He wasn’t unknown to love confessions and how to go about them, he’d made a few in his time but this was different. He cared more about Jesse than anyone he had ever had a crush on, he was more than that. He was his best friend. Before he had fallen for Jesse he had helped him through an unrequited crush for Satya, it was minor but still hard. Jesse had stuck with him, his trust was one of Hanzo’s most prized possessions. He never wanted to lose that, especially over an unrequited love confession. But then again, Satya and he were now very good friends despite his crush on her early on.

Hanzo slung his bag and bow over his shoulder, leaving his room and going to the special disguise room. It was more or less an empty weaponry room the team had converted into a dressing room, makeup and all. When he entered Hanzo saw that Jesse and Satya were already there. “I apologize for my tardiness,” he said, taking a seat and setting down his bag next to him. 

“You ain’t late, sweetheart; I just got here anyways,” Jesse shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Even though Hanzo knew Jesse used those terms of endearment in everyday life, hearing Jesse say them to him made his heart flutter involuntarily. 

Satya jumped right into their disguises, as she was the unofficial undercover director. “Hanzo, I was able to put together a suitable Hakama together for you to wear, you’ll be able to shoot your bow in it but still look like you belong there,” Satya pulled the outfit off the rack as she finished talking. “And of course, I have a sharpened Kanzashi pin in case you can’t use your bow in time,” She handed him the clothes a hairpin.

He held the clothing in his arms a moment, stunned. The Hakama was beautiful, the top a soft baby blue and decorated with light pink cherry blossoms, the skirt-like bottom of the outfit was a deep red, dark enough it didn’t clash with the blue. It fit well with the outfit. The Kanzashi really blew him away. It was very intricate; a small, polished wooden dragon surrounded by small blue flowers that mimicked cherry blossoms. The clips were definitely meant to be used as weapons as they were sharpened to a point, unlike the usual blunt end.

     “This is beautiful Satya, you did a wonderful job,” Hanzo said, tearing his eyes away from the clothing. He even saw that Jesse was amazed at her level of craftsmanship. Satya waved a hand dismissively, but Hanzo knew she was flattered by the praise. 

     “Now, Jesse, your clothing is a lot more simple but I think you will see why. Your love of cowboys is very clear to us all, so I decided to give you a look out of Clint Eastwood’s books, It even has a large pocket on the inside for Peacekeeper,” with Satya pulled out the outfit. It was a simple, yet nice suit with a bolo tie instead of a regular tie. 

     Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. The outfit fit Jesse well. He was far from a simple man, but he would be considerably more comfortable in the outfit Satya put together than if he had to dress up very fancily. 

     “Thank you kindly, this is a very nice outfit,” Jesse was smiling, a common thing when he was around friends, especially Hanzo. It made Hanzo smile more involuntarily, to which he quickly hid with the rush to get his clothing in order. 

     “Before you two get dressed, let’s brief you on your covers. McCree, you a Joel Morricone, a rich heir to a huge cattle enterprise in Texas. Hanzo is your husband, Mikio Morricone, the son of a rich Japanese businessman. Here are your tickets and fake IDs, don’t feel forced to do anything such as kissing or other displays of affection. But since this is a ball, you will have to dance together. On the way you can decide who leads during dancing but you two need to get your outfits on. Remember, this mission is to find Ariana Chekhov, she’s wanted by Talon for her tech enterprise, you two need to protect her from any possible agents trying to take her,” Satya finished, before stepping out of the room so the two could change in more privacy. 

     The two started stripping, looking away from each other. It wasn’t like it was the first time they had to change around each other. Hanzo just focused on getting his clothing on, which took less time putting on than he thought. As he was fixing his hair, Jesse walked up to him, bolo tie not yet on. 

     “Would it be embarrassing if I don’t know how to put on a bolo tie?” Jesse asked, smiling at Hanzo although clearly asking for help 

     “No, your secret is safe with me,” Hanzo said, using his calloused yet nimble hands to tighten the bolo tie and tucking the loose strings into the edge of the suit. The answer was able to incite a chuckle from Jesse, which made Hanzo smile. “The question you should be asking is why I know how to put one on.”  

     “That I should be. Thanks for the help, darling,” Jesse chuckled, adjusting the white shirt under the suit. He pulled Peacekeeper out of the holster off his old clothes and slipped it into the hidden pocket. Hanzo took that as a cue to do the final adjustments on the pin. 

     There was a knock at the door, to which Hanzo opened it. Satya walked in and smiled slightly. “You both look very nice in your outfits,” She walked over to Jesse and fixed his hair so it looked a little more well-kept. “Hanzo, your bow and quiver will be hidden in the building once we arrive, it’s going to be located in the tall potted plant near the piano. But now we must get you to the ballroom this dance is taking place in.” 

 

     They ended up flying most of the way but landed outside of town where a car waited for them to drive it the rest of the way. Jesse was chosen as the driver while Hanzo worked on elaborating their cover. “We met when my father was trying to make a business deal with your father and the beef company. There was a connection we found after talking for a short while in person so we swapped numbers and kept talking online. One thing led to another and we got married. Now we just are waiting for our fathers to die to inherit the companies,” Hanzo finished his somewhat long-winded backstory for the two of them. 

     Jesse whistled. “Wow darling, didn’t think you were the type to get so into this,” He said, taking his eyes off the road only for a second to glance at Hanzo. Hanzo doubt he would have noticed if he hadn’t been a trained sniper. 

     “I just want us to be prepared in the case the situation arises. We need to have the same story otherwise they will not believe that we are married,” He explained, keeping it as professional as possible. He was well aware of how this mission could end up well, crush him emotionally, crush him physically, or even worse alienate Jesse from him. 

     “That’s real smart, of you Han. I normally would have added into the story with you but my mind’s been wandering today,”  Jesse said, eyes not moving from the road as he talked, unlike before. He hid his feelings well when he was upset, but when he wanted to show them, Jesse couldn’t hold them back. 

     “Jesse, what is plaguing you?” Hanzo asked, frowning. He hoped that he would get a truthful answer. 

     “After the mission, I promise. Let’s get this done first,” Hanzo was far from happy with that answer but he would take it. He wouldn’t push and make Jesse upset, especially before a mission. So for the rest of the short car ride they both were silent. 

    

     As the car pulled up the doors were opened for them. Hanzo stepped out and analyzed the people in their vicinity, but they seemed like workers. Jesse walked up next to him and offered up his arm. Hanzo didn’t accept it and instead snaked his arm around Jesse’s waist. He felt Jesse tense up slightly out of surprise but relaxed a second later. “This is a better alternative,” Hanzo said quietly so no one else could hear. To which he got a slight nod in reply from Jesse.

     There were so many people once they got in the main ballroom. There were fancily dressed couples, people and omnics alike. Hanzo led Jesse to the outskirts of the dance floor where a tasteful waltz was being played. “Will you dance with me?” He asked, having unattached himself from Jesse. 

     “I accept but I don’t think I can lead, this type of dancing isn’t my strong point,” Jesse admitted with a light smile Hanzo hadn’t seen all evening. He chuckled, smiling back at Jesse. 

     “You’re in luck, this style is one of my strong points,” Hanzo placed his left hand on Jesse’s lower back and intertwined his hand with Jesse’s metal one. Jesse’s hand rested on Hanzo’s arm and shoulder. Hanzo started the slow yet graceful waltz the two of them managed, looking like they knew what they were doing. 

     Hanzo’s eye was caught by a not-so-hidden Sombra. She wore a bright purple dress and didn’t even bother to blend in and had already down a crowd, but fortunately, their target was not apart of that crowd. “Joel, Sombra is here, we need to find our target and get out of here,” Hanzo said it quietly, but he still decided to use their uncover names for safety. Jesse nodded silently to show he heard and understood. 

     Hanzo led them towards the edge of the dance floor near the piano so he could retrieve his bow and arrows. Unfortunately, they were spotted by Sombra who quickly made her way over. “Are you two lovebirds done so we can get down to business?” Hanzo released Jesse quickly and pulled out the Kanzashi from his hair. “A hairpin? How high tech of you,” Sombra snorted. 

     Hanzo snarled at her, throwing the sharpened hairpin at Sombra, it’s sharp end piercing her shoulder, only shopping when the decorative end hit her shoulder. Her hand immediately flew up to her injured shoulder. “You assh-” She was cut off by McCree punching her with his prosthetic, ultimately knocking her out. Hanzo rescued his weapon before turning his attention to the rest of the rich attendees. 

     “Everyone get out,” Hanzo shouted, knowing that their target would most likely get away from this safely along with all of the other people here. as expected all of them ran out in a panic, more concerned about their own safety than anything. Hanzo pulled out the hairpin, he liked it and like hell he was losing it because it was in a Sombra’s arm. She was going to be okay, even though he removed the pin; it hadn’t hit anywhere lethal and there would be minimal scarring. He had used it more as a distraction so they could go the non-lethal route. 

     “We should get out of here, Han. If she’s here the other ain’t far,” Jesse said, grabbing Hanzo’s arm gently. He let Jesse lead him out, matching Jesse’s fast pace. They made it back to the car and drove back to the base, knowing they hadn’t been followed. 

    

     “Let me be the first to say that went far from the plan,” Hanzo sighed, leaning back in the seat of the car, bow and bloodied hairpin in hand.

     Jesse laughed. “That’s for sure. That ended up being a shit show,” He chuckled. “Now I know not to get you angry when you have a hairpin.” 

     “I wouldn’t hurt you, even if you are particularly frustrating sometimes,” Hanzo said, the adrenaline rush loosened his tongue. 

     Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. “How am I frustrating? If it’s not rude to ask.” 

     “I will answer your question if you answer the one I asked before the mission. Do we have a deal?” Hanzo asked him, leaning slightly towards Jesse. 

     “Deal. Let’s move this conversation out of the garage and into the actual base,” Jesse said, leading the way as he got out first. 

 

     Jesse was the first to talk once they had both settled in Jesse’s room. “Han, the reason I was acting strange earlier was because going undercover with you as a couple is uncomfortable; not because I don’t like you, it’s because I like you. I like you a lot Han, and faking a relationship just felt wrong. But I doubt you’d date a mess like me,” He only sounded half joking while saying the last sentence, smile fading to a grimace. 

     “Jesse, the only things that I find frustrating about you is how kind you are, attractive, and the fact that you think so little of yourself is the most frustrating. Of course I’d date you, as long as you’re willing to date me,” Hanzo said, gently reaching out and holding Jesse’s hands. 

     Jesse immediately started to smile and even teared up, causing Hanzo to smile in turn. “Hanzo, will you do me the honor of going on a first date with me?” 

     Hanzo chuckled. “Of course you silly cowboy.” 

   

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as cowboysrgay (cowboysrgay.tumblr.com)


End file.
